Ein kleines Video
by Scaramoush
Summary: Sonny und Chad nach ihrem gefaketen Date. Aus Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle ignoriert Chad Sonny und Tawni muss Kupplerin spielen.


**Sonny Munroe**

**Ein kleines Video**

_Sonny POV_

Sonny saß an ihrem Tisch und sah Chad an, der ihr gegenüber saß. „So, was machen wir jetzt?" Sonnys Augen weiteten sich. „Wovon redest du Chad?" „Ganz einfach, du hast mich geküsst!", grinste Chad. „Es war ein gefakter Kuss auf einem gefakten Date!", empörte Sonny sich. Wie konnte dieser Kerl glauben, sie würde ihn küssen.

Die Reporter, die mit ihren tausenden von Kameras in dem Lokal standen. drängten sich immer näher. Das war auch in Problem bei ihrem gefakten Date gewesen, es würde im Fernsehen sein und zwar mit Sicherheit. Immerhin hatte Teen Schwarm Chad Dylan Cooper sich mit ihr, Sonny Munroe von So Random, verabredet.

„Ach, Sonny. Du machst dir doch nur etwas vor. Ich weiß doch wie man küsst!", sagte dieser. „Also küsst du immer mit der Hand von jemandem auf dem Mund? Komisch, dass du bei den Mädchen so beliebt bist.", knurrte Sonny. Chad starrte sie einen Moment an. „Sonny ich … War doch nur ein Scherz!" Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging durch die Reportermenge nach draußen.

Einen Moment später folgte Sonny ihm, sonst würden die Medien wahrscheinlich eine riesen Story daraus machen. „Chad, warte doch", rief sie ihm hinterher. Der Blonde drehte sich um.

_Chad POV_

„Warum?" Er versuchte seinen Hoffnungsschimmer zu unterdrücken, aber innerlich betete er, dass er sich nicht verraten hatte. „Ich bin mit dir und in DEINEM Auto gekommen!", erinnerte Sonny ihn leise. Die Hoffnung in ihm erlosch. Mehr war es nicht. Ihre Worte waren wie ein Stich ins Herz.

„Chad?" Er blickte auf und es fiel ihm schwer seinen Schmerz nicht zu zeigen. Sie stiegen schweigend ins Auto. Die Erinnerung an ihr gefaktes Date stand ihm noch lebhaft vor Augen. Es hatte sich so echt angefühlt und dann hatte sie sich über eine SMS dieses Idioten gefreut! Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Erst kurz vorm Studio schaffte er es wieder etwas zu Sonny zu sagen.

„Ähm, Sonny? Es tut mir Leid wegen eben, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war!" Wie er es hinbekam diese Lüge hervorzubringen wusste er nicht, ebenso wenig wie er verstand, dass Sonny ihm glaubte. Sie stiegen aus. Sonny hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung was mit ihm los war, aber sie schien nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. Sie umarmte ihn nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Danke nochmal!" Chad wünschte sich Sonny einfach festhalten zu können, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun würde. Nicht wenn Sonny es nicht von selbst tat. In dieser Nacht lag er noch lange wach.

_Sonny POV_

Sonny erwachte erst am späten Morgen. Sie hatte einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt

einzuschlafen, doch immerhin war sie jetzt wach. Als sie aufstand und sich anzog, dachte sie noch einmal an den gestrigen Abend. Chad war komisch gewesen, manchmal der Arrogante und manchmal der nette und liebe Junge, den sie mochte. Letzterer war der Grund, warum sie sich immer noch mit ihm abgab.

Sie setzte sich vor den Fernseher und wie zu erwarten, wurde ihr Date mit Chad überall gezeigt. Aus allen Blickwinkeln waren sie mal zu sehen. Es war komisch und Sonny fragte sich, ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde berühmt zu sein. Ihr Date wurde natürlich auf verschiedenen Sendern unterschiedlich ausgelegt. Einige meinten es wäre ein Geschäftsessen gewesen, während andere von gemeinsamen Filmprojekten redeten und das obwohl sie einen Kuss gefilmt hatten! Natürlich wusste niemand die Wahrheit, sonst hätte sie mit Sicherheit ein Problem gehabt.

Zum Glück hatte sie inzwischen alle So Random Mitglieder aufgeklärt. Beim Mittagessen sah sie Chad und winkte ihm zu, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Verblüfft starrte sie zu den Falls hinüber, während Grady einen Witz erzählte.

Auf einmal hatte sie keinen Appetit mehr. Was war in letzter nur mit ihr los? Sie musste wirklich mehr Kontrolle über sich und ihre Gefühle bekommen! Zum Beispiel hatte sie, als sie Chad gestern geküsst hatte, den komischen Drang gehabt ihre Hand wegzuziehen. Verwirrt sah sie erneut zu ihm hinüber, aber erneut bemerkte er es nicht.

_Chad POV_

Chads Nacht war lang gewesen. Er hatte daran gedacht wie Sonny in seinem Arm gelegen, ihn umarmt und geküsst hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht wirklich geküsst, aber in seiner Wunschvorstellung hatte das anders ausgesehen.

Irgendwann hatte er es jedoch geschafft doch noch einzuschlafen. An diesem Morgen hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, er durfte einfach nichts mehr mit Sonny zu tun haben! Er würde sie genauso wenig beachten, wie die anderen Randoms. Er wollte es nicht, er musste es!

Und gleich beim Mittagessen wurde er auf die Probe gestellt. Sonny winkte ihm und beinah reflexartig zuckte eine Hand um zurückzuwinken, doch er unterdrückte es. Ihr Blick war verwirrt, aber er ging nicht zu ihr. Auch während dem Essen sah Sonny immer wieder zu ihm hinüber. Er tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken, in der Hoffnung es irgendwann wirklich nicht mehr zu bemerken. Doch wie sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen sollte, würde es nicht so einfach werden.

_Sonny POV_

Die nächsten Wochen wurde Sonny immer verwirrter, als Chad begann sie nicht mehr zu beachten. Es verletzte sie, doch das würde sie nicht zugeben, sie würde es ihm nicht zeigen. Was Chad konnte, dass konnte sie doch schon lange! Und so wurden Stunden zu Tagen, Tagen zu Wochen und Wochen zu Monaten.

Sie wechselten kein Wort und doch ertappte Sonny den blonden Star immer wieder dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Sie verstand es einfach nicht, aber sie konnte auch nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann fragte sie schließlich Tawni nach Rat und diese sah Sonny nur einen Moment an, dann zog sie sie mit sich in ihre gemeinsame Garderobe.

Am Laptop ging Tawni auf eine Seite, die Sonny nicht kannte. Überall waren sie und Chad zu sehen. Sonnys Augen wurden groß. „Was ist das?" „Eine von vielen Seiten. Fanseiten. Fans die finden, dass du und unser dreinamiger Kerl super zusammenpasst!", Tawni sah sie an. „Du kanntest keine einzige dieser Seiten? Ich halte mich immer über meine Fanseiten auf dem Laufenden und manchmal sage ich auch, was mir nicht gefällt. Weißt du es ist doch schrecklich, wenn da Bilder von mir drin –"

Sonny unterbrach sie. „Tawni, das kannst du mir gern ein andermal erzählen, aber du wolltest mir wohl etwas zeigen. Warum verhält Chad sich so? Er ignoriert mich!" „Nach dem was du getan hast, ist das kein Wunder." „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Was habe ICH denn gemacht? ER ignoriert mich doch, ich mache es nur genauso wie er!" Tawni schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf. „Sonny, DU warst es. Chad ist in dich verliebt! Und du streitest mit ihm und wenn nicht redest du kaum mit ihm! Er wusste sich wohl einfach nicht mehr zu helfen."

Noch bevor Sonny antworten konnte klickte die Blonde vor ihr auf eines der Videos. Vor ihren verblüfften Augen spielte sich erneut ihr gefaketes Date ab. Gerade als sie die SMS bekam stellte Tawni auf Pause. „Was hast du da gesagt? Als letzten Satz?" „Und … er will mich schon zurück. Glaube ich zumindest." „Da hast du es! Schau dir Chads Gesicht an. Nicht sehr begeistert oder?"

Die Brünette konnte nur auf den Bildschirm sehen. Vor ihren Augen spielten sich noch einmal all die Augenblicke ab, die sie mit Chad zu tun gehabt hatte. Alles erschien ihr anders, sie nahmen neue Bedeutungen an. Tawni musste gar nicht aufblicken um zu wissen, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr hinter ihr stand.

_Chads POV_

Chad saß in seiner Umkleide, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. „Herein." Es war vermutlich nur Portlein. Eine leise Bewegung hinter ihm. Geräusche. Verwundert drehte er sich um – und hätte es am liebsten ungeschehen gemacht. Hinter ihm stand Sonny Munroe, das Mädchen, das er liebte und das er ignorierte.

„Sonny!" Es fiel Chad schwer herablassend zu klingen. Aber Sonny antwortete nicht, wie gewohnt, ebenso verächtlich. Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann sagte sie:„Chad es tut mir so Leid!" „Was?" verblüfft starrte er sie an. „Ich wusste es nicht und dann hat Tawni mir gezeigt, wie du … also bei unserem …" „Sonny wovon redest du?"

„Bei unserem gefaketen Date, als ich die SMS bekam hat dein Gesicht alles gesagt und ich … ich habe es einfach ignoriert." Er starrte sie an. Sie hatte das Video also gesehen. „Ich … weiß nicht was mit mir los war, ich –"

„Ich weiß schon und … vielleicht irre ich mich und deute es falsch, aber ich muss es dir jetzt sagen! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, schon lange. Ich habe mich nur nie getraut es dir –" Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, als Chad sie küsste. Klatschend kam Tawni in den Raum. „Und ich dachte schon ihr würdet nie zum Punkt kommen!" Sonny und Chad erröteten, aber sie küssten sich erneut.

_The END _


End file.
